Mother and Daughter Reunited
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: Sam finds her daughter on her doorstep one nigh. her daughter that she has not seen since she gave her up for adoption.


**A/N: This is set in Season 4, AU. I don't own Stargate, Avril Lavigne, or her music. _Italics are thoughts_ **

SG-1 was having their weekly team night at Sam's house. A tradition they picked up sometime during the first year they were together as a team. They were all sitting in the living room eating pizza drinking beer, and soda pop when the doorbell rang. Sam got up and opened the door revealing the one and only Avril Lavigne standing on her front porch wearing black skinny jeans, black Converse high-tops, and a white t-shirt with a grey skull and crossbones on it. "Samantha Carter? ... Mom?" She asked her voice hopeful that she finally found her.

"Yes, Avril it's me." Sam said with love in her eyes, and tears threatening to spill over any second.

"Carter! What's the hold up?" Jack bellowed from the living room

"Be there in a second Colonel." She yelled back looking over at her daughter for the first time in years; she said "come in, honey."

"Thanks. Hey, sorry for just showing up. You're probably busy." She said as she was led into the living room by Sam, stopping at the entrance of the living room; in plain view of the members of SG-1 on the couch.

"Anytime. I mean that. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"My adoptive parents have told me about you my whole life. I have a picture of us from when I was little beside my bed. I've wanted to find you for years, but only recently was able to get down here for more that a few hours at a time. I really wanted to meet you." Avril said, looking directly at Sam noticing the stares from the guys in the room.

"Carter. Who's this?" Jack asked pointing to Avril, quite confused by this whole situation.

"Well, I might as well do the introductions. This is my daughter Avril. This is the rest of my team; Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Murray Teal'c." Sam told her pointing to each one in kind.

"Well, it's great to meet you. We have heard absolutely nothing about you." Daniel said as he stuck his hand out to shake her hand.

"Yeah, you too. Sorry for crashing your little party here." She said as she motioned to the living room.

"Nah, it's cool. Right Carter? Besides I think I smell a story coming on here." Jack said with a big smile on his face. _Why didn't she tell us that she had a kid?_

"Yeah. There is a story to tell, I just don't feel like telling it right now. I have more important things to do." Sam said the last part looking at Avril. "How long are you gonna say?"

"At least two weeks. I have a few shows to do, but other than that I'm on vacation. That is if you don't mind?" She asked her voice hopeful.

"Two weeks, two months, two years you're welcome to stay however long you want. And I would love to see one of your shows. That is if you don't mind?"

"That would be cool. I can get you guys front row seats, backstage passes, no problem. How many? Four?"

"Six if it's no trouble." Daniel said, thinking of Janet and Cassie.

"Sure. Well, since you guys obviously had plans, I'll just head over to my hotel. Here's my cell number." She said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her jeans pocket and handed it to her mom. Then turned, and started to head towards the door.

"Avril!" Sam said getting her daughters attention, causing her to turn around.

"yeah?"

"Why don't you stay here? I have plenty of room." Sam said looking directly into Avril's eyes.

Nodding her head, she said "ok. I'm gonna go get my bags." With that she walked out the door and went out to her car to grab her bags. With them in hand she locked her car back up and waked into the house, and set her bags in the hall. While she was doing this Sam grabbed another plate for pizza and some pop for Avril. They both sat down next to each other on the couch, with Jack on the other side of Sam. Daniel and Teal'c moved to the chairs on opposite sides of the coffee table. For a good hour or two everyone sat and talked about everything from current events to childhood memories.

"Do you remember that song I would sing to you when you were little?" Sam asked Avril out of the blue.

"I think so, why?" She asked curiously with a huge smile on her face. With that Sam got up and walked over to the piano in the corner of the room closely followed by Avril and started to play. Beautiful notes and chords emanated from the piano and soon she started to sing.

"Black star, black star  
Forever you will be  
A shining star, shining star  
Be whatever you can be"

Everyone was looking at Sam and Avril, in awe that Sam could play the piano and sing as well as she was. At this point Avril joined in singing with some very beautiful harmonies.

"A rockstar, rockstar  
You will always be  
A black star, black star, black star  
Black Star, black star, black star"

They finished the song with big smile plastered on their faces, singing in perfect harmony with each other. From the look on everyone's faces it's clear that everyone will be happy together for quite sometime.


End file.
